frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170729180350
Anna neither did nor said nothing but to coldly glare at the unconscious, motionless, sleeping, unmoving Queen Elsa in complete disgust, rage, hatred, anger and fury towards her for isolating her in her one, only, own bedroom in Arendelle rather than in the whole entire castle of Arendelle. It was especially a death glare on her face. At first, she didn't realize Elsa already got punished for isolating her in her own bedroom until anybody who's willing to do anything to be there for her no matter what in any case if or when neither Elsa nor their parents were always at all unfroze Anna's bedroom door open. "Well,...you did it. Congratulations! I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it at all, did I? But you guys did it. Not only magically putting all the Norwegian, European citizens to sleep in order to stop nor keep them from letting some stupid snow queen of Arendelle find out where Anna was going so far but also putting that no good for nothing brat, Elsa to sleep? Nicely done, guys. I'm impressed for that kind of punishment that brat, Elsa deserves to be put on for isolating poor Anna in her own bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle. I'm proud of what you all did for Anna. After all, it serves that troublesome, bratty queen right for isolating Anna in her own bedroom in Arendelle rather than the whole entire castle when Anna shouldn't have to return to Arendelle ever again at all but don't worry, that stupid, pathetic snow queen, Elsa of Arendelle won't find out about this at all unless some queen like her demands to know who did this to her and why we did this to her. Don't worry, we'll have her know the reason why it was us who did it to punish her in order to free Anna from being isolated in Arendelle. We'll able to tell her she deserves it for what she did to Anna, such as freezing Anna's bedroom door in order to keep Anna from coming out of her bedroom in order to freely less isolated and worse, that stupid, bratty snow queen, Elsa assigned the castle guards of Arendelle to Anna's bedroom door in order to make sure Anna doesn't try to escape from Arendelle again. Ugh, that brat, Elsa has gone too far enough already. Don't worry, we'll have her know that she deserves it for freezing Anna's bedroom door in order to keep Anna from coming out of her bedroom if only that brat, Elsa was fully awake again. We'll do whatever it takes to properly raise Anna much better than her parents could've themselves back then before unlike that no good for nothing brat of a sister who should've done better than what she did herself back then before." "So...does this mean Anna gets what she wants, Anna?" "Excuse me! Will you be patient?" "Fine! Fine! Sorry! Seesh! Excuse me!" "Apparently, not only just that. We're also going to do whatever it takes make sure that there will be no traces for that no good for nothing brat of Arendelle, Elsa to find Anna, especially because of what Elsa did to her was rather unfair. Starting now. We're especially going to give that brat, Queen Elsa of Arendelle only just in order to show her own no good for nothing brat of a sister that who was willing to do anything better than those no good for nothing parents and that brat of a sister, Elsa should've done or could've done back then before like raising Anna much better than her own parents could've back then before ever since her own parents were too busy focusing on and taking care of the likes of her bratty, so called sister, Elsa, her parents' most all time favorite daughter because of her stupid ice magic powers so far while Anna's now free to do whatever she wanted without Elsa around. Everybody else felt much sorry for the likes of some brat like Elsa more than they felt for Anna because none of them could stand the fact that Anna lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with the likes of her brat of a sister, Elsa at all so the reason we take her in ever since she came to us for real comfort because everybody else showed nothing but constant, never ending, nonstop, preferable special treatment favoritism towards the likes of that stupid little brat, Elsa of Arendelle equally. Apparently not only just because of Elsa's stupid ice magic powers but also because of how hot, beautiful, lovely, pretty she is or looks too, because of her personal, emotional sensitivities and because of how cool and awesome Elsa's stupid ice magic powers, especially the talking snowmen like Olaf or whatever his name is so far. Sure none of them even think some stupid brat of Arendelle, Elsa deserve nothing worse at all but they obviously made Anna much more miserable than ever though. They all believe some brat, Elsa of Arendelle equally deserve anything much better than ever but Anna also deserves much better than ever too, not only just some foolish brat, Elsa. None of them ever find her to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor the royal pain in the neck at all. None of them ever even have any hearts to say anything bad nor negative about nor against nor to Elsa at all ever since that stupid snow queen, Elsa of Arendelle's the most all time favorite of Arendelle. That's the reason why Anna deserves to be much better off without her own protective but no good for nothing brat of a sister even though the old Anna never ever even gave up on the likes of Elsa at all no matter what but it still didn't change the fact that her brat of a sister, Elsa deserves to be taught a lesson the hard way they'll never forget at all so I'm afraid Elsa will do whatever it takes to easily earn any forgiveness from Anna herself or she'll never ever even deserve any forgiveness from Anna that easily. However, there will be no use expecting Anna to let it go at all because she's already been isolated for past thirteen years ago long enough." "Not to be impatient at all but are we able to stay in Arendelle longer than ever or should we leave Arendelle?" "We'll leave Arendelle but we'll also leave Norway too but none of us can leave Anna behind at all no matter what because she really deserves a much better, less isolated home than this castle of Arendelle anyway." "Hey, Anna, you hear that?" Anna had hidden her glare as she heard that so she turned to them as she nodded. "Yeah! Why?" "You'll have a much better, less isolated home no matter what like you deserve to, won't you?" "Yeah!" Anna nodded again. "Don't worry, Anna, that brat, Elsa won't find out where you are nor will be at all no matter what, will she?" Anna shook her head no in disgust as she hoped Elsa wouldn't find out where she will be at all because she was sick of protections that just had to always interfere with her self protections, self independence and self freedoms, especially Elsa's protectiveness. Despite the fact that anybody else who does everything to show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna thinks Elsa's living in Anna's shadow and Anna always overshadows Elsa as much as they always rather feel worse for Elsa, Anna was sick of being stuck in Elsa's shadow. "Let's get of here quick before anything else worse happens. Anybody wants to make sure there will be no traces for Elsa nor any other Norwegian, European citizens to find out Princess Anna's whereabouts at all no matter what? Anybody else wants to help Anna escape from Norway safely? Despite the fact that she may not think of her own safetly that often at all but she's brave enough to face danger." "Anybody else has all of Anna's personal items and stuff all packed?" "We're hoping no accidental misplacements at all no matter what." "You hear that, Anna? We have to leave right now before anything else worse happens so let's move this instant!" Anna nodded before she let one of them grab and take her hand before they let Anna go first in order for her to show them the exit to the castle of Arendelle as Anna and one of the others left the room where they entered to put Elsa to sleep as punishment for isolating Anna in her own bedroom rather than in the whole entire castle of Arendelle and assigning the castle guards of Arendelle to Anna's bedroom door much to Anna's fury. One of the others stopped right there almost at the exit to the room and asked. "Hey, aren't you coming too?" "Don't worry, we'll catch up so you go right ahead and catch up with Anna and the others. We have compasses to keep us from getting lost and going the wrong ways." They nodded before they ran out of the room to find the exit to the castle of Arendelle. "We'll go check on Princess Anna's old bedroom right now to make sure it's empty and nothing's forgotten at all before we exit the castle of Arendelle, okay?" "We'll also make sure that nobody else notices Anna's able to escape from Norway at all either." "Good plan!" "Thanks, it's a good thing we have no traces for Elsa to find out where Anna is or will be at all, isn't it?" "Yeah, she's just a protective worrywart who might've ruined our plans anyway when or if only she found out about or knew." "I'm glad Norway's quiet now." "Me too." "So am I." "I'm also glad Norway's quiet too." "Let's do anything before we leave Arendelle." "Right!" They all left the room to check all the other rooms in the castle of Arendelle in order to get it all out of the way before they managed to leave Arendelle now too.